Alyn McCauley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brockville, ONT, CAN | draft = 79th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2007 }} ' Alyn D. McCauley' (born May 29, 1977 in Brockville, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional player who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for ten years with the Toronto Maple Leafs, San Jose Sharks, and the Los Angeles Kings. Junior career McCauley was a junior hockey superstar with the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s Ottawa 67's. At the age of 16, McCauley earned a roster spot with the 67's, and enjoyed a highly successful four-year career with the club which culminated with his being named CHL Player of the Year for 1996–97. He was also a First Team All-Star in 1996 and 1997 and represented Canada at the 1996 and 1997 World Junior Championships, winning gold medals on both occasions. Prior to these two outstanding seasons in Ottawa, McCauley was selected in the fourth round of the 1995 NHL Entry Draft, 79th overall by the New Jersey Devils, though he would never play with the team. Brian Kilrea, the long-time head coach of the 67's, once gave McCauley the ultimate compliment by calling him the best player he had ever coached. Several concussions almost ended McCauley's promising career before he had ever played a single NHL game, including one which sidelined him for almost the entire 1998–99 season. NHL career On February 25, 1997, the New Jersey Devils dealt McCauley, along with Jason Smith and Steve Sullivan, to the rebuilding Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for Doug Gilmour, Dave Ellett, and New Jersey's 3rd round choice in 1999. McCauley was used primarily as a defensive forward in his rookie season in Toronto, and was limited to just six goals and 16 points. Concussion issues continued to plague him as a pro, and these injuries deeply affected his contributions on the ice. By 2000–01, he found himself in the minors with the American Hockey League (AHL)'s St. John's Maple Leafs, though he was called up to Toronto for the playoffs. By the start of 2001–02, the old Alyn McCauley was definitely back. He earned a roster spot in Toronto and was a key contributor for the Maple Leafs all season long, managing to stay injury free. Though no longer the offensive force he had been as a junior player, he had become a solid two-way performer. On March 5, 2003, a Toronto team eager to obtain power forward Owen Nolan traded McCauley, Brad Boyes, and Toronto's 1st round choice in 2003 to the San Jose Sharks, with Nolan going to Toronto in exchange. The change of scenery seemed to benefit McCauley. In his first full season with the Sharks in 2003–04, he established career highs in goals (20) and points (47). McCauley was known for his two-way play and his penalty-killing abilities, which earned him a Selke Trophy nomination in 2003–2004 as the league's best defensive forward. After three seasons in San Jose, McCauley signed as a free agent with the division rival Los Angeles Kings in July, 2006. He missed the majority of 2006–07 season recovering from a recurring knee injury, and ultimately played in only 10 games in Los Angeles, scoring one goal. He played in 488 NHL games, scoring 69 goals and 97 assists. In 52 playoff games, he scored 7 goals and 12 assists. Other On August 15, 2008, McCauley accepted a position as an assistant coach with the Queen's Golden Gaels men's hockey team. On June 26, 2009, McCauley became a pro scout for the Los Angeles Kings. Awards * OHL First All-Star Team (1996, 1997) * OHL MVP (1996, 1997) * Canadian Major Junior First All-Star Team (1997) * Canadian Major Junior Player of the Year (1997) External links *cnnSI player page * Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Born in 1977 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:Retired in 2007